


Sunshine and Daisies

by Gee_Writes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Wishes, fem!kirugon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was moments like these, when both of them merely existed with each other, that Killua realised how <i>beautiful</i> Gon was.</p><p>A short fem!kirugon for a very important friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Daisies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wartransmission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/gifts).



Sunlight filtered through the foliage above them, dappling them in bright spots.  The thick trunk of the tree supported their back, and both girls sat in silence.

Gon had her face turned upwards, eyes closed and smile gentle, a picture of serenity.  Looking as if thanking the tree for all it's hard work, Killua could only sit beside her and watch.  And it was moments like these, when both of them merely existed with each other, that Killua realised how _beautiful_ Gon was.  Something natural, a part of the forest as much as it was a part of her.

A gentle breeze rustled the branches overhead; the pieces of light from above, dancing across their skin.  Short flowers bobbed and swayed around them, sweet fragrance intermingling with the air.

“Hey, Killua?”  Loud voice unusually calm.  Another piece of the tranquil mood.

“Yeah, Gon?”

“Do you like it here?”  Eyes open now, the bright brown touched with a hint of green.  Killua wasn't certain whether it was from the lighting, or just another thing she had discovered about the other girl.

“I do.”  She did.  Whale Island was peaceful and warm.  The forests were green, and the ocean blue – bright colours that painted each rock, each branch, with it's own energy.  And the people.  Welcoming and kind, offering whatever they could give.  The truest sense of the word community.

It made sense that someone as vibrant and radiant as Gon had grown up here.  A shard of sunlight bright enough to cut through every shadow, light up every inch of Killua's life.

She was loud, and stubborn, and often times not that smart; but Killua knew, without a doubt, that she'd follow her friend to the ends of the earth.

That even if she hadn't liked Whale Island, being with Gon made it the greatest place in the world.

“I'm glad,” eyes squeezed tight and grin wide.  “This is my home.”  And Killua wasn't sure whether she meant the island or this forest, wasn't sure Gon knew either.

And all of a sudden, Gon's hands were on her face.  Leaning close, brushing at her cheek.  Killua could feel the warm blush creep onto her face, too caught up in the gentle touch.

“Look, Killua, an eyelash!  You get to make a wish!”

“Idiot, don't go touching other people's faces without warning for _that_.”  Hand carding through her hair, wanting to smother herself.  Opting instead to looking pointedly away.

“You can't waste a wish though, Killua.  You need to use it.”

But in all honesty, Killua had nothing to wish for.  She already had everything she needed in life, right here.  Like she'd admit that to Gon though.

“Alright, alright.  Lemme see it.”  Short finger stretched out towards her, indeed a dark, curled lash rested on the tip.  Closing her eyes, she thought of Gon.  Her hair cut short, like Killua's, to keep it out of the way.  How she refused to buy new shorts, even though her hips were really stretching the seams now.  Legs and hands and back, littered with small scars and freckles – things most other girls would fret endlessly over, Gon barely noticing.  That smile.  The one that made Killua's breath catch and wonder if maybe those lips were really as soft as they looked.

And she wished.

_Please let me stay with her forever.  Always._

And from the way Gon looked when she opened her eyes; happy and flushed with the sun warming, despite the shade, Killua knew she wanted that wish to come true.  That she'd do everything in her power for it to happen; even if it took wishing on a hundred eyelashes, dandelions or shooting stars.

And until then, they could rest, adventure, exist.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for [wartransmission](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission), whom was bemoaning the temptation of cute girls being cute.
> 
> I may have lost this 3 times, but I made it in the end. I hope you like it, friend!
> 
> If you want to leave me a message, or just chat HxH, my tumblr is compulsive-bibliotaph.tumblr.com


End file.
